


Lonely Souls

by lady_thekilla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_thekilla/pseuds/lady_thekilla
Summary: Duas almas solitárias em caminhos sombrios se cruzam, seriam elas capazes de juntas encontrarem a luz ou estariam destinadas a morrerem na escuridão?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 2





	Lonely Souls

**Author's Note:**

> espero que gostem  
> a ideia surgiu enquanto eu escutava "lonely soul" do Unkle, pra quem tiver curioso.

_Ele podia sentir..._

Sim, ele podia sentir o metal contra a pele de sua mão, pesado, tão frio quanto a chuva que caía lá fora, mas tão silencioso quanto uma serpente esperando a hora de seu bote, à espreita, ansiosa pela hora que suas presas cravariam na carne desavisada e a conduziria a morte.

Seus olhos permaneciam fixos, frios, olhando através da janela as gotas caírem com violência do lado de fora e baterem contra a janela, chovia tão forte quanto _aquele dia._

_“olhe nos olhos”_ pôde escutar aquela voz normalmente carregada de escárnio sussurrar-lhe séria no ouvido, exatamente igual aquele dia. Com um suspiro puxou o celular do bolso e pôs a digitar uma breve mensagem de texto para em seguida dar um passo para o lado permitindo-se mergulhar na escuridão que se fazia presente ao lado da janela e esperou.

O barulho de alguém descendo apressadamente escada se fez presente minutos depois e os olhos castanhos que estavam distraídos logo se focaram na entrada do cômodo adquirindo um brilho frio e impessoal, mas por dentro ainda sentia tremer ao segurar arma. Ao ver a silhueta se aproximar da porta deu alguns passos e se sentou em uma poltrona curvando-se para a frente com as pernas abertas apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos deixando que as mãos caíssem no vão entre as pernas com sua pistola apontando para o chão e novamente esperou.

Pôde observar o homem vestindo um pijama listrado adentrar o cômodo e arregalar os olhos ao vê-lo ali, vestido de escuridão, um terno completamente preto, uma camisa branca acompanhada de uma grava também negra e calça e sapatos da mesma cor, olhos frios e sombrios. Um mensageiro da morte, um _shinigami_.

Todo o sangue de seu rosto desapareceu e o home pareceu hesitar alguns instantes antes de dar alguns passos receosos em sua direção, seus olhos que estavam fixos no rosto redondo de meia idade desceram observando o nervosismo presente em cada passo que o home dava, as mãos abriam e fechavam-se incansavelmente em busca de forças e a respiração era profunda com um intervalo um pouco mais longo que o normal, talvez uma tentativa de se acalmar, mas os olhos deixavam transpassar todo o desespero que o homem tentava controlar.

O rapaz ergueu a mão e colocou-se de pé, num gesto para o home que acabara de abrir os lábios trêmulos não falasse, o gesto teve sucesso por um momento ao observar o homem fechar os lábios e olhar para o chão, mas ao abaixar a mão o homem balançou a cabeça e a ergueu novamente, podia ver lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos.

— P-por favor — ele disse quase num sussurro enquanto observava o rapaz enfiar a mão no bolso e retirar um silenciado e em seguida começar encaixar na arma.

_— olhe nos olhos — o homem de dois metros e cabelos excêntricos lhe disse roubando sua atenção que até então estava fixada no homem que estava amarrando na cadeira a sua frente. — esqueça que os outros estão aqui, esqueça que todo o resto está aqui, agora só há você e ele, então olhe nos olhos. — o homem repetiu, com um tom sério extremamente incomum, era a primeira vez que o escutava falar assim._

_Abriu a boca para perguntar, olhar nos olhos? Não conseguia estava nervoso demais, não era um simples treinamento, olhou para a arma que tremia na sua mão, olhou para os outros homens que estavam em pé do outro lado do galpão observando, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e escutou a chuva bater no teto e nas paredes do lugar, sentiu o cheiro da terra molhada em volta e por fim ouviu alguns gemidos, abriu os olhos e viu que o homem até então desacordado começava a recuperar a consciência._

_Virou para o homem que estava ao seu lado e intencionou fazer uma pergunta, mas o homem ergueu a mão e balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_— Não há tempo para perguntas agora, apenas faça — disse colocando uma das mãos no ombro e lhe dando um tapinha encorajador em seguida — após fazer, lhe responderei tudo o que quiser, mas agora apenas faça. — concluiu e se encaminhou para ficar junto com os demais homens de terno._

_O rapaz baixou os olhos e encarou a pistola em suas mãos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando acalmar o tremor em suas mãos e diminuir o ritmo da batida em seu peito, seu coração parecia que ia explodir. Puxou novamente o ar e se concentrou nele preenchendo os pulmões._

_Um novo gemido._

_O rapaz então abriu os olhos apertou a arma em suas mãos, não havia mais volta._

— Acabou — atreveu-se a dizer, mas a verdade era que sentia dor e o desespero daquele homem, sentiu o peito apertar e quis desviar os olhos e atirar sem olhar, tinha uma mira excepcional, não iria errar, mas não desviaria, não podia, por um segundo tudo pareceu pesado demais, parecia que havia um tonelada sobre seus ombros... mas... “olhe nos olhos” repetiu em sua mente e encarou os olhos do homem no momento em que eles se arregalaram, deu alguns passos para trás incrédulo e no instante seguinte o corpo caía ao chão enquanto um raio cruzava o céu, iluminando parcialmente a sala revelando os cabelos laranjas do carrasco que se dirigia a porta.

O riso do homem ecoou pelo apartamento vazio, não era uma área muito legal da cidade, mas ele não se importava, desde que fosse deixado em paz, passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis enquanto a outra levava o cigarro de encontro seu lábios, inchados por um briga recente, para mais uma tragada. Era um programa idiota, mas não queria sair naquela chuva, por isso estava ali, largado naquele sofá vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e com algumas garrafas de cerveja espalhadas no chão da sala.

O apartamento tinha poucos móveis, na verdade, apenas o essencial, o que deixava o imóvel com um grande espaço vago, o que ele gostava, pois lugares cheios de coisas demais o irritavam, e vê-lo irritado não era muito legal, o cara com quem tinha brigado ontem havia aprendido isso.

Apagou o cigarro no chão de madeira gasto e pegou a cerveja logo ao lado, tomando o último gole da... 4º garrafa talvez? Não tinha ideia, não fazia questão contá-las e ao depositar a garrafa vazia no chão escutou a campainha soar, pensou primeiramente em ignorar, nada de bom vinha em dias de chuva, logo a pessoa iria embora, mas ela não foi, tocou campainha novamente e bateu na porta, mas o rapaz de físico trabalhado permaneceu imóvel, até campainha soar a terceira vez.

— Abre a porra da porta Grimmjow! — a voz abafada invadiu os ouvidos do homem logo após a campainha, ele sorriu, sabia o que viria em seguida. Levantou-se e se dirigiu a porta destrancando a mesma para se deparar com um rapaz de cabelos laranjas encarando-o ofegante. Não esperou um convite, marchou para dentro do apartamento fechando a porta com certa violência, para em seguida jogar as costas de Grimmjow contra a porta apoiando as palmas das mãos na altura de seus olhos.

Seus olhos mergulharam nos de Grimmjow e ficaram ali por um instante, se encarando, Grimmjow com os braços abaixados, pernas abertas e um sorriso enviesado enfeitando-lhe os lábios machucados. O outro com uma das pernas levemente flexionada a frente entre as pernas de Grimmjow enquanto a outra estava mais atrás esticada. Seus olhos estavam sérios e sua expressão fechada.

— por que demorou? — perguntou o rapaz num tom acima do sussurro sem desviar seus olhos castanhos do azul. Grimmjow riu e ergueu uma das mãos passando os dedos lentamente pelo queixo do rapaz.

— Porque eu quis — respondeu aproximando seu rosto do outro — então, do que você precisa que eu o faça esquecer I-chi-go? — completou quase gemendo o nome do rapaz. Ichigo travou o maxilar ao escutar a voz rouca de Grimmjow, que não conseguiu evitar que um breve riso lhe escapasse os lábios e em seguida passou a língua pelo pescoço do ruivo, sentindo seu coração disparar ao passar ao lamber a jugular e subir até alcançar sua orelha, mordendo-a delicadamente. — vamos me diga — sussurrou de encontro a orelha para então lambê-la enquanto uma das mãos se fechava sobre a lapela do terno.

Mas Ichigo não respondeu, ele deixou um pequeno suspiro de deleite saísse por seus lábios enquanto sentia Grimmjow deixar pequenos beijos na linha de seu maxilar e antes que o outro pudesse avançar ele tirou uma das mãos da porta e ergueu o queixo de Grimmjow interrompendo as carícias do maior, Grimmjow sorriu, um riso carregado de luxuria e malicia mas Ichigo também não correspondeu, ao invés disso ele roçou suavemente seus lábios nos de Grimmjow e em seguida tomou-os para si.

_A chuva havia passado, ele estava do lado de fora do galpão, com as costas encostadas na parede do mesmo, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções e tentando encontrar a melhor forma de lidar om isso, mas ficar de olhos fechados tentando esquecer o que acontecera enquanto sentia o cheiro da terra molhada a sua volta não estava funcionando._

_Sempre que tentava esvaziar a mente som do disparo da arma e as imagens da execução lhe viam à mente. Suspirou e abriu os olhos, mas em vez de encontrar somente a floresta encontrou uma mão que lhe estendia um maço de cigarros. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou o homem que lhe aconselhara antes da execução, ele estava sério. Tão sério quanto no início daquela noite, seu costumeiro sorriso selvagem estava ausente, aquilo era tão atípico, que Ichigo sentiu um frio na barriga e aceitou o cigarro, deu uma tragada e observou o homem parar ao seu lado._

_— Dignidade — o homem disse sem encará-lo. — essa é a resposta que você queria._

_— Dignidade? — Repetiu, — eu devo olhar nos olhos por dignidade?_

_— E por que mais seria? — disse com indiferença, Ichigo abriu a boca para protestar, mas o homem foi mais rápido. — é a única coisa que lhes resta, a única coisa que os separa dos outros animais. Você aceitou esse trabalho, esse estilo de vida, dar-lhes dignidade, diminui o peso. Lembre-se disso. — deu uma ultima tragada no cigarro e o jogou no chão apagando-o. — vidas são muito pesadas — completou antes de sair deixando o rapaz sozinho._

Grimmjow sorriu em meio ao beijo ao sentir as mãos de Ichigo descerem para suas nádegas e puxarem sem sua direção, ainda que por cima da calça, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam de livrá-lo de todas aquelas roupas que estava usando. Ofegaram quando suas ereções se tocaram, as mãos subiram pra o quadril de Grimmjow, mordeu-lhe os lábios e abandonou-os partindo para o pescoço do homem.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews?


End file.
